Cinque Pi
by Ecofinisher
Summary: A prompt to use the word "Pasta" in it.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous.**

Nathaniel, Lila and their classmates went out for a dinner together with Ms. Bustier.

"So my dear students, we're going to sit all at the outside there at the corner," Told Ms. Bustier. "They are all tables for four"

"Great, we can all four sit together," Said Nino looking at his three friends.

"That's great," Said Rose looking at Juleka, Nathaniel and Lila. "Right?"

"Definitely" Replied Lila and all walked with Ms. Bustier to their places and took the menu card out to read.

"I think I'm taking Spaghetti Bolognese," Said Alya.

"I'm taking Calzone," Said Adrien.

"Me too," Said Marinette looking at the others. The others were looking at each other, to see, who sat who and Juleka sat along with Lila, Rose and Nathaniel on the last table. Nathaniel sat vice versa to Rose and next to the left side of him sat Lila, which sat across Juleka. Nathaniel took the menu and looked at the girls.

"Who' will check it first?" Asked Nathaniel looking at the girls.

"You go first, you already got it in your hands" Responded Rose and the others agreed.

"Alright," Said Nathaniel and looked into the menu then Lila leaned next to him to look at it too.

"Hurry, aren't we?" Asked Nathaniel wiggling his eyebrow then the brunette lied her head on his shoulder.

"Can't I lie my head on your shoulder for a while?" Asked Lila and giggled.

"Just wanted to see, if they got Cinque Pi"

"I thought you wanted Pizza," Said Rose looking the Italian.

"But in case if there's no Cinque Pi, I take it" Responded Lila.

"Look there's Cinque Pi down here" Pointed Nathaniel and she nodded.

"Great, I pick that" Said Lila and pecked him on the cheek. "Thank you for finding it"

"No problem" Replied Nathaniel and kept looking at the pizzas. "I'm taking Pizza Hawaii," Said Nathaniel giving the menu card to Juleka.

"I will take Mare e Monte with a few extras," Said Kim and laughed along with Max.

"Great choice, I take Margarita" Said Ivan as he looked at the card.

"Seems like everyone is taking Pizza tonight" Said Myléne. "I'll take mozzarella"

"I take Pizza Hawaii," Said Chloé raising her hand.

"Since when do you eat Pizza?" Asked Marinette surprised.

"Since I and Volpina became BFF's she showed me how delicious it was" Said Chloé looking at Lila, which was holding hands with Nathaniel on the table.

After twenty minutes their meals had arrived and the last one receiving their Pizzas were Ms. Bustier and Ivan.

"Bon Appetite," Wished Ms. Bustier. "Lila must know it in Italian right?"

"It's bueno appetitto or...buon appetitto?" Said Nathaniel thinking now on which was right"

"Probably the second" Said Alya. "The first sounds Spanish"

"Yeah, it is," Announced Lila watching her boy biting a pizza slice.

"Enjoy your meal pals," Said Nino then watched how suddenly Marinette was chocking on her own food, causing Alya to facepalm.

"This happens to the best people," Said Adrien hitting Marinette on the back to help her.

After a while, a few had already finished their dinner and on the table, where Nathaniel sat only he was done. He observed his girlfriend enjoying her pasta. He enjoyed seeing the girl slurping the spaghetti worms into her mouth and chewing on them.

"Still hungry aren't you? Asked Lila and Nathaniel shook his head.

"No, I was looking at you while you were eating," Told Nathaniel. "I felt amused by it"

"Want a bit of Spaghetti too?" Asked Lila. "I might not eat all of them"

"No, eat it Lila" Replied Nathaniel and Lila grabbed Nathaniel's fork and picked up a bit spaghetti and hold it in front of his mouth.

"Come on, take a bite," Said Lila. He sighed in defeat and opened his mouth to Lila put the bit of spaghetti in his mouth.

"Delicious, right?" Asked Lila and he nodded.

"Thank you, now you opened my appetite again," Told Nathaniel causing the girls to giggle.

"Then take your fork and eat with me Bello" Said Lila giving him the cutlery for him to join them eating.

"Aww, I bet you two will end up having to kiss each other with the spaghetti, right Juleka?" Asked Rose and she nodded.

"If that happens, this will end in our video, right Nino?" Asked Alya taking her phone out.

"As long as I have teeth, I can bite the spaghetti off" Said Nathaniel and Lila shook her head.

"I will get you, Nate," Said Lila taking another fork with pasta into her mouth.

"We will see this" Said Nathaniel taking a bit of Spaghetti into his mouth.

"Why aren't we doing this together, Juleka?" Asked Rose and she shrugged her shoulder.

"How's the night for you going?" Asked Ms. Bustier.

"It's great" Responded Rose.

"Very amusing," Said Lila slurping a bit of spaghetti followed by her boyfriend, which then shrieked as he got hit by one of the spaghetti mites over his lips like a whip.

"Whoa," Replied Nathaniel and the others giggled.

"Nicely done," Said Lila looking at his face to see his cupid's bow full of sauce from the spaghetti.

"Thanks" Responded Nathaniel rolling his eyes at the bow, then Lila took her serviette to clean it up. She stood up coming closer to him, but before she touched him with the napkin, she looked into his eyes and kissed him on his mouth, surprising him.

"Aww" Replied Juleka and Rose leaning their heads to each other.

"What movie is the spaghetti scene again?" Asked Nino and Marinette sighed happily at the two.

"Mari?" Asked Nino and looked at Alya. "What's wrong with her?"

"She's just enjoying to see her _OTP being all cute, y'know,"_ Responded Alya, making Nino tilt his head questioningly.

"Food Fight!" Shouted Kim and threw a piece of pizza at Alix's face.

"Kim!" Shouted Alix and Ms. Bustier at the same time.


End file.
